Various systems and devices can be used for sensing bioelectric data from a human body. For example, multi-electrode electrocardiogram (ECG) systems can be utilized for body-surface potential mapping by recording simultaneous ECG measurements from multiple sensors or electrodes applied to selected locations of a patient's body. These sensors may be included in apparatus such as vests, bands, belts, straps, patches, wearable garments, t-shirts, bras, hats (e.g., for neural signals), etc.
Some ECG systems include multiple sensors generally arranged as part of a vest that is attached to a patient. These vests can be applied to a patient's torso for receiving bioelectric signals and, in some configurations, delivering stimulating signals to the patient. Bioelectric signals from the patient are detected by the sensors and transmitted via conductive paths to a medical monitoring system or apparatus such as an ECG base unit.
For example, one type of electrode vest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,448 to Anderson et al., entitled SENSOR DEVICE. The described device includes a plurality of finger-like substrate portions of a flexible dielectric material that are releasably attachable to the thoracic region of a human body.
Further, for example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0018251 to Caprio et al., entitled SENSOR DEVICE WITH FLEXIBLE JOINTS, describes a sensor device that includes a flexible dielectric substrate, a plurality of sensors distributed on the substrate, and an electrically conductive network distributed on the substrate connecting the sensors to a terminal portion of the substrate. Integrated flexible joints permit a certain amount of elasticity in and allow relative movement between at least two of the sensors when the sensor device is placed onto the human body.
Such vests are generally provided in multiple sizes to accommodate various body types and sizes of patients. For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0190615 to Phillips et al., entitled ELECTRODE PATCH MONITORING DEVICE, describes an electrode patch monitoring device that includes an array of electrodes formed on a flexible substrate. The electrode patch monitoring device may be available in a plurality of sizes.